


break in to break out

by managician



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Unresolved Romantic Tension, fubuki's so embarrassing i love him, merry christmas!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/managician/pseuds/managician
Summary: Kaito Tenjo meets an intriguing lady knight on his trip to the Fusion kingdom, and to his surprise, he finds that they're both interested in each other.This chance encounter might just be the novelty they were looking for.
Relationships: Tenjou Kaito/Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	break in to break out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timahina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/gifts).



The first thing Kaito thinks of as soon as he sets foot into the Fusion kingdom is that these roads could really use a new load of cement to fix up all the cracks.

Certainly, not a very interesting notion to entertain as he finds his way to the royal palace. It's alright, because the idea doesn't stay in his head for long; the building is easy to find even without asking for indications.

It sticks out like a sore thumb, thanks to its colossal dimensions, compared to the blocks of tiny houses set in the nearby streets, and also thanks to it being the only building that has someone guarding its door.

Some part of his brain keeps insisting that this is a very bad plan and he should listen to his comrades' advice on dropping the motion entirely. Unfortunately, he's stubborn, and that little ray of rationality goes ignored. Kaito approaches the large man, still walking a bit half-heartedly, already attempting to play out the possible conversation in his head.

"Can I help you?" the man questions him. Okay, they're off to a disastrous start if his unfriendly tone is anything to go by.

"I'm looking for Queen Serena," he tells him firmly, and perhaps a tad harsher than what he would have liked; even if he knows that he hasn't come to the Fusion Kingdom to fight in any outlandish battlefield this time around, old habits die hard.

Academia Palace's imposing walls and fancy halls don't inspire him any confidence, and he's having some second-hand regrets about taking the long trip to come here, especially when the man guarding the building's door gives him a grumpy, unfriendly glare at his statement.

"And who are you?" 

"...Kaito Tenjo," he answers, eyes narrowing. Why is he going through this again? "I was told to come here. Just tell me where the Queen is."

"I don't recognize your face, and you're not even wearing any of our uniforms," the guard points out with suspicion. "If you think that I'll let you intrude in our palace, you're terribly wrong. Leave at once, stranger!"

"What's with the commotion…?"

Kaito turns around upon hearing a soft, feminine voice speak from behind. She must have some sort of importance on these lands, even if Kaito doesn't recognize her; as if the man's respectful bow towards her wasn't enough, the high-tailored blue suit and long, beautiful strands of golden hair give her status away easily enough.

"Ah, Miss Tenjoin! This man here, some Tenjo, claims that Queen Serena has requested an audience with him. I'm afraid that he might be an undesirable presence, as I haven't been notified of this visit…"

The girl's face twinkles with a spark of interest, even if her stance is still guarded, hand resting on her hip, near her scabbard. She regards Kaito for a moment, judging him with a quick scan, and apparently she comes to a satisfying conclusion, for she makes a carefree gesture.

"He doesn't strike me as a threat to our safety. No weapons in sight, either," she carefully observes. "Perhaps, I shall accompany him to the Queen's bedchamber just in case he _is_ a liar, though."

The threat is powerful and unmistakable. Kaito humours her with a smirk; he's always liked people who show their true colours right away, despite appearances. "You'll find I have nothing to hide, miss." 

Tenjoin nods in approbation, giving a smile of her own, sharp on the edges. "Certainly, I hope that is the case. Now, let us go in."

"As you wish," the guard gives in without any further complaints, which makes Kaito think that this woman undoubtedly has the strength to strike him down, if necessary. Female knights are not unheard of, if only sort of rare to come across…

She leads him with a firm step, always staying barely in front and paying attention to his own pace. Had Kaito genuinely been planning something sinister to stir up chaos within the royal families of Fusion, he might've given up under such heavy pressure and surveillance.

However, three facts stand; first off, and surprisingly enough, his tale about receiving an invitation to palace wasn’t a lie. Saying that the Queen herself had sent it might have been too much of a flashy move, but there was little else he could’ve done to allow himself within the building, as the enigmatic letter wasn’t signed and he didn’t know who else to reference. 

Secondly, even if war between the Fusion and XYZ kingdoms had been going on and off for several years now, and Kaito has always been a fierce supporter of the end justifying the means, that did not mean that he was willing to take a dangerous and unprofitable risk. 

Attempting to cause any sort of dispute alone and in enemy territory would only be tomfoolery at best, and a sure route to his execution under charges for disturbance of public order at worst. Taking this chance to memorize the layout of the palace would be the most profitable approach to the unexpected situation, and as such, this was nothing more than a fortunate visit to witness the life of Fusion and its people.

Thirdly and lastly, and perhaps most importantly… Whoever this woman was, she wasn’t afraid of him. 

That in itself caught Kaito’s attention, because he’d gotten so used to the general hostility of Fusion habitants towards anybody that didn’t belong to their ranks, whether they were friend or foe. Curiosity plagues his current thoughts, even more so when she speaks to him in the middle of their walk.

“I pray that you forgive our guard’s rudeness. Many have attempted to trick his good heart in the past.”

“I’ve dealt with worse,” Kaito mutters absentmindedly. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

She looks at him with that twinkle dancing in her eyes once more. “I take it you’re not from here. And you don’t seem to belong to any royal family that we have contact with, either. How come the Queen has requested the presence of an outsider?”

“Beats me,” he shrugs, noting that she’s sharp and straight to the point; that’s a good question, indeed. “I only do what I’m told to. You’d know about that, right,” his gaze goes to her scabbard again. “Loyalty and all that stuff.”

“Afraid I don’t, frankly. I’m not a knight to begin with,” she excuses herself awkwardly.

“Oh?” Kaito cocks an eyebrow, feeling his interest in Tenjoin raise with every passing second. “So you people just carry swords around for fashion now?”

She covers her mouth, laughing gently. “That’s not what I meant. I’m not under the Queen’s command, so it’s not like I have the title of knight, is all. I’m more of a… freelancer, you could say,” she settles for, after a brief instant of hesitation. "I do small jobs here and there."

“A female fighter who has gained recognition with her own power, then,” Kaito’s mouth twirls upwards, showing a hint of a genuine smile. “Quite the charming one around here, I see."

"Why, thank you," she laughs again. "You're a gentleman yourself, sir… Tenjo, right?"

"Kaito Tenjo," he nods. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Wait," Kaito watches how her mouth widens. "It can't be… The Kaito Tenjo?" she looks around with suspicion, and then whispers, "Aren't you one of Yusho Sakaki's old apprentices…?"

"You've heard of us?" Kaito asks, absolutely baffled and inquiring to himself again just _who_ is this girl. 

Few people care to remember the Sakaki namesake, as he was found out to be a traitor who spied and sold information to the two confronted kingdoms, and when he presumably ran away with his family, they made sure that this humiliation wouldn't be easy to find out. For her to be aware of this information… Of the fact that he had apprentices…

"Don't ever underestimate the Tenjoin's network of information, boy," she berates him. "Even if they tried their best to cover up this incident, the people closely tied to it won't ever forget."

"Did you ever meet Yusho-sensei?"

"I wish I could say that," Tenjoin shakes her head with sadness. "From the stories I've heard, he sounded like a very interesting man…"

Kaito wants to learn more about her and her source of knowledge, but fate seems to have other plans, for she finally stops in front of one of the many doors within the hall they're standing at.

"Enough about that, though," she mumbles. "This is the Queen's room, Kaito-san. I'll leave you be and go attend business of my own."

The use of his first name right away strikes him as odd, and the worst part is he realizes he can't even answer in the same manner. "Ah, of course. Thank you for being my companion, um…"

"Asuka," Tenjoin — Asuka finally tells him her name. "...Somehow, I hope we'll meet again. There are many things that I would like to ask of Yusho Sakaki's disciple."

"And I would like to know how did you even learn about that," Kaito scoffs, crossing his arms defensively. He doesn't like thinking about his old days of tutelage under the pioneer of entertainment, and certainly wasn't prepared for someone to bring the event up so casually.

"Knowledge is a woman's most powerful weapon," she grins deviously. "It's pitiful to admit, but I don't trust you enough to tell you," she says, plain and simple.

Kaito's used to people not trusting him. People always distrust those who are strong, and he's told himself he's fine with it.

What he's not used to is the _feeling_ of wanting to gain someone's trust. That's… new.

"If you don't trust me, why are you leaving?" he demands, opting to play a tricky card. "For all you know, I could be lying about the Queen having invited me. I could break into the room and try to kill her, the second you abandon this hall."

"So what if you did?"

"...Huh, not bothered?"

"I told you I don't work for the royal family," Asuka insists. "They may favour be and give me permission to visit the palace; I still do things my own way. If you wanted to kill her… Well, while I doubt you could, it is none of my concern. Though you'd definitely lose all my respect."

"Why?"

"I've witnessed far too much senseless killing already," the knight mutters under her breath, fists clenched, lips pressed into a thin line. "More death won't solve a never-ending conflict. I'd think you, of all people, would understand that there must be a better method to put an end to this war."

"Like what? I'd love to hear it," Kaito glances away. "Fusion will always want all of us either serving them or dead. There's nothing that either kingdom would be willing to negotiate." 

"Not all of the Fusion habitants agree with that mindset. Even within the royals, you'd be surprised at the number of people who are against keeping up the pressure towards the XYZ kingdom," Asuka explains swiftly, keeping watch on the changes on Kaito's expression. 

"So you're saying you have a plan?"

"You catch on fast," she grins at him. "Are you interested in helping us?" 

_Us_. She understands the inner workings of the kingdom and has allies, on top of that. While Kaito isn't a fan of getting his hopes up, well, this sounds like the most promising suggestion he's heard in a long while.

There's only one thing that he fails to grasp.

"Why are you telling me all of this? You said you didn't trust me," he reminds her of her previous words. "Yet you sound awfully confident, revealing such valuable details."

Her grin widens, and it is at that moment that Kaito knows their partnership will be an entertaining one. She takes a step closer, and another one; soon she's staring directly into him, brown eyes shining with an interest that mirrors Kaito's own.

"Who do you think sent you that letter?"

"...You— you're _unbelievable_."

* * *

They meet up often after that.

Kaito has nothing to do back at home, other than spend his day being grumpy and bad-mouthing the Fusion soldiers, so he decides to stay around town for the time being.

Asuka's acquaintances… Some of them are just absolute weirdos. At least they work well together, Kaito will give them that.

Edo Phoenix may hate Yusho Sakaki for personal reasons that he refuses to share with Kaito, and he may also have a stick up his ass due to his upbringing, but his tactical abilities are nothing to scoff at. He's in good touch with most of the royal family, and they believe him to be firmly devoted as well, which is the weakness they need to slowly convince people of how unneeded this war is. And at least he isn't rude to _everyone_.

Ryou Marufuji is a strange person, and that's all Kaito is willing to say to describe him. Frankly, he sounds like he's going through some kind of phase, based on his rather… gothic outfit and the way he's clutching his chest dramatically half of the time. Kaito feels some sort of silent connection with him, though, because they both roll his eyes every time Fubuki does so much as open his mouth.

Fubuki Tenjoin… Yeah, alright, Asuka's older brother is the wackiest one out of their crew. Sometimes he just barges into their meetings, holding a ukelele that has definitely seen better days, playing some off-key melody with lyrics that none of them understand, and only falls silent when Asuka sighs and tells him to get lost.

As far as Kaito can tell, his only strength is being emotionally smart and giving the occasional good advice about life. He has a kind of personal charm and wisdom; his trump card, one would say, perhaps.

And this very 'trump card' is the reason he's trying to hold a proper conversation with Fubuki right now, he repeats to himself, as he feels the need to smack him in the head for the fourth time.

"Listen, I don't know what kind of delusion you have in mind," he spits with annoyance. "I'm not in love with Asuka, I just want to know how to get her to…" he frowns. "Trust me more, I guess."

They've been planning their movements together for a while now, with their small group gathering at night in the town's outskirts, when no prying eyes or ears can report their technical betrayal… Yet, Kaito doesn't think he's befriended Asuka properly, not at all.

He still doesn't have a clue on how she found out about his existence, to begin with. The girl's earnest offer for teamwork and simultaneous rejection of any closeness baffles Kaito. The two ideas seem contradictory, and they manage to coexist anyhow. ...He's been giving it thought far more often than he'd ever like to admit.

"Ah, yes… I can see it," Fubuki nods eagerly.

"See what…?"

"The troubled, inexperienced voice of a young love speaking out, asking for the guidance of a master…" the brother grins. "Alright! It's settled! I will help you melt the ever-present ice in Asuka's heart, Kaito!" 

"...Fubuki-san, that's not what--" Kaito shakes his head. "I'm _not_ trying to go out with Asuka or anything like that. You're getting all this mixed up."

"Oh, am I?" Fubuki laughs knowingly. "Then, if I may have the pleasure to inquire, why are you so interested in having her trust? I don't see you chasing around for Edo or Ryou, my dear."

Kaito crosses his arms uncomfortably, hating the fact that he's actually giving some consideration to the Tenjoin's words. "Well, the other two seem approachable enough already, and she's caught my attention from the start…"

"Love at first sight," Fubuki singsongs dreamily. "What a wonderful tale! Now I must help you, no matter what!"

There he goes again… "Fubuki-san, I merely want to get to know her better. It's normal. It's what two strangers do after they meet."

The man stares at Kaito with an intense glare. Kaito distinctly remembers that Asuka did this when they first met, too; she read him after only looking at him once. Maybe it's a family thing.

"None of us are _normal_ , Kaito," Fubuki picks up after their pause, voice surprisingly quiet. "Everyone deals with feelings differently, and that's why I'm happy you're trying to talk to Asuka. ...She's got it rough, you know?"

"What do you mean with 'rough'?" Kaito echoes, eyebrows furrowing. 

"Ever since she was little, she's devoted herself to her training. ...You know how our society is," he lets out a rueful sigh. "They love arranging marriages, giving little girls to grown men who will bring them nothing but misery. She refused to let that happen to her, and closed herself off from… Well, feeling."

Kaito doesn't realise that his fists are clenched and shaking until Fubuki puts a hand on his shoulder; the touch is heavy, and somehow, comforting.

"It's the first time in many years that she's taken interest in someone," he continues. "When that mage boy told her about you, for a moment, I saw her childish glee come back to her face… Ah, how I miss my sweet, warm sister…"

Wait. "Mage boy? What mage boy?"

Fubuki's face morphs into shock. "Oh my. I spoke too much again."

"Do you know the whole story too, Fubuki-san?" the younger boy demands. "Please tell me--"

"If you ever learn about it, it will be because Asuka's telling you herself. My lips are sealed."

"...Even though you just spilled something you weren't supposed to," Kaito sweatdrops.

And like that, they're back to their regular friendly banter again. The conversation weighs in Kaito's mind, though; this is the most he's learned about Asuka in the past couple of weeks. 

If Fubuki told him, maybe he genuinely believed that he could be the one to help his sister… He wouldn't have encouraged him like that if he didn't think he has any chances of success, right?

_I'll try my best._

...Funny, he can't remember the last time he did that.

He meets Asuka later that day, when the sun's already setting and people are retreating to their houses, afraid of the dangers of the night.

To them, the stars twinkling in the sky mean the opposite of danger; they're safety, salvation, and their hopes of a better future to come, if they can do anything to change the life they're living now.

"The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?" 

Asuka turns to face him. "Are you by any chance interested in astronomy, Kaito?"

He shuffles awkwardly. "Sort of. My little brother really liked all this stuff, so I just ended picking it up for him too…"

"You have a little brother?" 

"Had."

"...I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We're working so that this won't happen to anyone else," he says; he's wallowed in pity for too long already. 

Asuka says nothing else, contemplating the starlit blanket above their heads. She stretches her arm towards one of the thousands upon thousands of stars, and Kaito can't get out of his mind how much he wishes to be the star she's reaching for. 

After living in darkness for so long, there might be an opportunity for him to be someone's light.

"...You've all lost something precious to you," she whispers, dropping her raised arm back to place. Kaito can't begin to imagine what Edo and Ryou could have gone through; still, it's not the right moment to ask. "Compared to that, I…"

"Comparing pain isn't worth it," Kaito cuts her, words harsh but honest. "Even if you think some circumstances are worse than others, the point is… We're all hurting."

The boy gently takes Asuka's hands in his. Her fingers are thin and delicate, yet her skin's calloused and wrinkled, proof of all the fighting she's been doing on her own.

"You too, Asuka, even if you're strong," he says softly, running a thumb across her palm. "Being strong can hurt, too."

"There's nothing else I can do," Asuka closes her eyes. Her breath is slow and relaxed, and she doesn't pull away from his hold. "You understand, right, Kaito? If you stop being strong, you'll lose everything."

She's always asking people if they understand. Kaito finally can say that he does; he sees that, despite her words, deep down, she's looking for someone to tell her it's okay.

"I understand," he nods. "I want to be strong. I want to have strength to protect what matters," he pauses. "And you need strength to protect yourself."

She looks relieved. "Yeah. My brother says I should try… Doing some other stuff like going to theaters, or to shop with other girls, but I just…"

"Do you think you're strong right now, Asuka?"

She laughs bitterly, wetly. "I don't know. What does being strong mean?" she tightens her grip. "Am I strong enough to do… this? To be our leader, and give us a future without any more suffering? I've only ever used my strength to keep myself going."

"I think people only acquire their best strength after they accept their own weakness," Kaito smiles fondly. "Do you want me to help you with that?"

_Do you want to trust me?_

"...If you think you can, go ahead, Kaito," Asuka replies, and both of them know what the other is thinking of.

_Make me feel it._

He wraps an arm around her waist and looks into her eyes; when he sees no sign of protest, he tilts his head and leans down on her, ever so slowly.

Asuka's having none of that; taking Kaito aback completely, she grabs onto the collar of his coat and closes the small gap left between them, sealing their kiss in a quick and effective gesture.

It's nothing more than a quick peck on the lips, and it's also their first kiss and the proof that maybe Fubuki-san was right, after all —

"See!! I told you they'd do it! You owe me now, Ryou, and you better regret the day you made a bet with the greatest Fubuki Tenjoin--"

"Nii-san!" Asuka exclaims, outraged. "Why were you hiding behind a bush?! Were you--" she gasps. " _Spying_ on us?"

"Yes! Ah- no, wait, I mean no! H-Hey, Asurin, I was only…"

Fubuki never gets to finish that sentence before Asuka starts chasing him down. 

And, as thankful as he is towards him for guiding him in the right direction, Kaito thinks that it's best if he lets Fubuki be. Brothers and sisters have their own set of traditions, and from the ease with which Fubuki runs around while sprouting half-assed excuses, he has a certain feeling they've done this more than once in the past.

...What a night. Kaito already can't wait to fall asleep in Asuka's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys i can't believe i'm finishing off the year with a robustship fic of all things omg, i've never written them but when i saw Tima liked them it got me thinking about their dynamic and suddenly i got hit with this plot idea and it all went from there... I love the idea of Kaito and Asuka helping each other be more honest with their feelings bc boyy, they're so strong and they gotta release all the emotional stuff sometimes too... also i just wanted knight asuka, i think she's neat.
> 
> might honestly write a sequel someday because i have so much worldbuilding to expand on and this already got WAY longer than i planned for... But I hope it was enjoyable for my first time exploring this ship dynamic ^-^
> 
> Merry Christmas and thank you for reading!!!


End file.
